Elemental Encounters
by Amaroq11
Summary: What happens when Yusuke and his friends are forced to go to Alaska to hunt down a criminal with some crazy teens called the Elementals? This story will be discontinued until my inspiration returns.
1. Alaska

Koenma was getting impatient. He had called everyone to a meeting to discuss a trip. Everyone had showed up, exept for their guide.

"Yo, toddler-breath! Where are we goin' anyway?" asked Yusuke impatiently. Koenma sighed.

"We're going to Alaska. There are reports of a criminal named Akunin Satsujin hiding there. We have to either kill him or stop whatever he's planning. We're going to need some help, though. That's why I talked the Elementals into helping out."

"The Elementals? I thought they were just legend!" stated a very surprised Kurama.

Hiei was asleep in the tree next to them. Kuwabara was talking to to Yukina, and Botan was gossiping with Keiko and Shizuru. Touya and Jin were sparring, and Shishi was having a staring conest with Seaman, Sniper, Yuu Kaitou, Asato Kido, and Mitsunari Yannagisuwa. So far, Yanna was winning.

"I finally found you!" a girl shouted as she ran toward the group. She stopped when she was two feet away from the group, her hands on her knees, panting.

"It's about time you got here," muttered Koenma. The girl stood up straight after she caught her breath. She had long, dark brown hair and looked to be about 17. Her chocolatey brown eyes were framed by glasses. She was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a black Labrador retriever on it, dark blue jeans, and white-and-red- tennis shoes.

"Sorry to be so late, Koenma. It's a little harder than I thought to navigate in a foreign country. Anyways, I'm Kaiaka Kimochi." Kaiaka was then introduced to the group members.

"Oh, yes. I forgot to mention on thing. The Elementals are all part demon.They all have a demon form, a human form, and an animal form. You'll have to figure out what kind of demon each is and what element each controls on your own," said Koenma.


	2. Meet the Elementals

A/N: The Elementals agreed to help because they hate Akunin. He murdered their families and nearly killed them. Two of the Elementals are cousins, and they only have each other for family. The other three have part of their family left.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, although I wish I owned it. Or at least Hiei or Sniper.

* * *

"Follow me," said their guide. Needless to say, they did what they were told. Kaiaka led them to a HUGE speedboat. They hopped in and sped off to Alaska.

When they arrived, a strange scene was in front of them. A bengal tiger, a black panther, and a tiny fox were fighting with each other. The fox seemed to be winning at the time. Kaiaka sighed. They would never learn to get along.

"Okay, you three! Break it up!" she yelled. Each of the animals looked at her strangely before reverting to their human forms. The one who had been the tiger had long, dark brown hair with blonde highlights. She had chocolate eyes and pale skin. She was wearing an orange tank top withdiagnal black stripes, black jeans, and orange-and-white shoes.She also wore earings shaped like flames. She was 18-year-old Tora Sumi. The girl that stood where the fox was had shoulder-length light brown hair. She also had chocolatey eyes, but hers were partially hidden under her bangs.She had a white shirt with green sleeves and a green collar. Her shirt had a fox on it, her jeans were light blue, and her shoes were pink and white. She was wearing bandana with a feather on it . Her name was Arashi Seishin, and she was 13 years old. The former panther was a girl with light brown, almost blonde, hair. She had two blondish/whitish highlights framing her face. She wore a black shirt with yellow cat-eyes, black jeans, golden-yellow shoes, and a bracelet that was crafted out of a clear stone, although it loooked like ice. Her eyes, like those of the others, were brown. She named Kori Nadare, and she was 17.

The girls were introduced to the group. They seemed pleased to meet them and to have some visitors, for no one ever wanted to go near their mansion, which was in the middle of nowhere.The Elementals led them to the mansion.Along the way, they argued about a their group.

"Fortunently for you, only four of the ten Elementals are supposed to show up.Five are back home in Louisiana, and one disappeared," said Tora as she laughed. Kori seemed angered at this comment.

"She didn't disappear, Tora. She ran away like the little mangy pup she is. That's all you can expect from Omega," Kori retorted.

"You better keep your mouth shut, Kori. Keep talking like that and you'll have two more people out to kill you," said Arashi, venom in her voice.

"Stupid runt. Omega's of no use to this team."

"She's always the one that gets us out of trouble after **YOU** stir it up!"

"Break it up you two. Arashi's right. She's always the one that rescues us. Besides, it's her mansion that we're staying in and she's our employer. Man, she's never around when you want her around," sighed Tora.

 The rooms were huge, so it was decided that the boys would share one room and the girls would share another. After they put their stuff up, they met in the snow covered field near the mansion. The Elementals were already waiting for them there. Arashi was sitting under one of the two trees in the field, Kaiaka was sitting with her back against a rock, and Tora was climbing said rock. Kori was nowhere in sight. Touya asked where she was, but none of the girls knew. Little did they know, she was closer than expected. Their question would soon be answered, as two golden eyes peered from the mass of tangled branches in the other tree.

* * *

Amaroq11: I think this chapter is better than the last. There will be some Kuwabara bashing soon. The last Elemental will be introduced next chapter. If you haven't already noticed, Kori hates her. I won't be able to update too much cuz I have to do a social studies project. Please review!


End file.
